The invention relates to prosthetic apparatus for performing surgical anastomosis, and more particularly for performing anastomatic surgery for replacing sections of occluded veins and arteries. The prosthetic apparatus is also suited for performing intestinal anastomosis.
Whenever an artery, vein or any other vascular organ becomes occluded or inflamed, it is well known to remove surgically a section of such organ and to replace the removed section with a tubular prosthesis of suitable size for joining the edges of the bisected vessel.
Inventors have in the past sought solutions for joining such severed edges of organic vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,318 discloses a tubular organic prosthesis made of polytetrafluoroethylene (Teflon) with helical fibers on its outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,842 discloses a tubular inner sleeve with an outer sleeve grip mechanism for clamping the ends of an artery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,339 discloses an anastometic device having a pliable sleeve to secure the free ends to be anastomosed by suturing.
U.S. Pat.No. 4,169,477 discloses an anastomatic coupling with an implantable tubular prosthetic device and an outer heat-shrinkable sleeve to provide compressive contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,926 discloses a soluble connecting tube with tapered ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,920 discloses a surgical vascular prosthesis made from polyester fiber paper.